Surrender To The Passion
by Baby McMahon
Summary: Stacy "Baby" McMahon is married to the undertaker and they have the perfect marriage but when her sister Summer and her father Vince decide to betray them. Strange things start to happen.


**Surrender To The Passion:**

Chapter 1

My name is Stacy McMahon but the fans all know me as Baby McMahon, I'm the daughter of Vince McMahon, not only the youngest McMahon but not the McMahon of Linda's blood line, even though she has always been a like a real mother to me. I came to the WWE not too long after Christian and Trish decided to air their dirty laundry in public. But hey whatever makes them happy, let them be. I'm married to Mark Calloway which all of the fans know him as The Undertaker, When Taker returned to being the dead man, the decided to make our love affair public. Me and Mark are happy together and I couldn't ask for anybody better. Me and Mark didn't know the things that Summer McMahon and Vince had in store for us, I knew I was suppose to be the "Virginal" Sacrifice in the dark wedding to taker but what I didn't know was who my Dark Master would be. Taker of course thought it was him and we were all for it, well it did turn out to be Taker, but what we didn't know was the storyline we were about to do was going to set things in motion for even darker events that would take place soon after the marriage.

> > Raw Monday:

Stacy you have about 5 minutes before you go on. Ok thanks for telling me, as I sitting in my locker room surrounded by all my female wwe divas I'm thinking to myself what I would give to be in my sister Stephanie's shoe. But then again I was glad that I married the man that I love and won't look back twice. I was going against Luna tonight, one freak that I never want to deal with in my life. Mark came out of the dressing area and asked "are you ready to go this"? I nod my head and we make our way toward the ring, my music hits and me and Mark step out onto the ramp, the fans are so loud that I can't hear myself think. I slide into the ring as Taker does the same as we are standing in the ring waiting for Luna to come out, everything suddenly goes black. I search for Taker thought the darkness but can't see the find him, when the lights come back on Taker is laying on the matt soaked in blood! I'm freaking out and I don't know what to do, I know these are what Taker use to call blood baths formally given by Gangrel who well is or I thought was no longer in the business. The medics come out to the ring to make sure everything is ok as Taker sits up and tries to shake the cobwebs out of his mind, we look at each other and shrug our shoulders if didn't know what was going on then I sure as hell didn't! Mark and me walk up the ramp and going into our locker room so he can wash up, when we enter everything is black and it is freezing in our room, Mark tries to flip on the lights but a shortage or something sends us into darkness again. I roll my eyes and say "I'm going to see Vince maybe he can do something about this crap" Mark nods as I make my way to my father's office. I see it half way open so I assume that everything is ok, I step into his office and see him and Summer with their heads together obviously planning something. They look up and see me Vince smiles and says "Hey baby is there anything that I can get you" I explain to him what has happened and tells me that everything is going to be taken care of. When I get back to our locker room everything is fixed and Taker is already cleaning himself up, me since I needed a shower anyway, decide to join him, I locker our door and strip out of my clothing, I come up behind Taker and wrap my arms around his waist. He smiles as he turns around and looks down at me "You know you were right about getting a private dressing room I could get use to this" I laugh as he wraps his arms around my waist and I wrap my arms around his neck as we begin to kiss. His hands are moving over my body as I can feel a tingling between my thighs. I moan as Taker pushes my body up against his where I feel his hardness on my inner thigh. I move my hand down between our bodies and my hands grasp his long hard shaft. As I move my hands up and down on his hardness Taker leans his head back and lets himself Surrender to my oral love making. He pushes my hand away as he leans down and takes my breast in his warm mouth I toss my head back as I place my hands behind his head and move his lips up to mine as we begin to hotly kiss. Taker pushes me against the shower wall as I wrap my legs around his waist and he enters inside of me as I wrap my arms around his neck and feel him growing inside of me, I begin to move with him, he smiles as we kiss and I can feel him close to the edge as he slides his lounge between my breasts and nuzzles them I giggle as I reach down and I rub my own clit making the pleasure two fold. I soon reach my peck as I scream out my pleasure hoping no one heard me as Taker soon cums and releases his seed inside of. We relax and I slip out of his arms as I smile and walk out of the shower. I wrap a towel around my body as he does the same and we prepare to get dressed as he has a match next. 


End file.
